


When In Tevinter

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 12:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17059679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: "So would this be how things get done in Tevinter?"





	When In Tevinter

**Author's Note:**

> For this [prompt](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/139838.html?thread=5034046#cmt5034046) at the three sentence ficathon on dreamwidth.

"So would this be how things get done in Tevinter?"

Dorian glanced over at a dazed Cullen sprawled out on his bed as an owl cooed from somewhere above them. Shaking his head slowly with a sigh, he moved to sit beside his lover and gently rubbed his temples with scented fingers.

"Do what, darling? You'll have to be more specific."

Cullen chuckles softly as Dorian's fingers work their magic on his aching head.

"I'm not sure at this point. Fall in love with former Templars, have medicines on hand for an aching head?"

"Ah. Well the medicine yes, the Inquisitor has been known to cause many a headache with their antics lately. Falling in love with former Templars, I think you and I are starting a new trend here, my dear," Dorian responds as he gently kisses the top of Cullen's hair.


End file.
